A method and a device for controlling a brake system of a motor vehicle having an electrical drive unit is described in German Published Patent Appln. No. 196 04 134 A1. When the vehicle is decelerated using the electrical drive unit for simultaneously charging a battery, the hydraulic braking torque applied to at least one wheel by the at least one wheel brake caliper of the hydraulic brake system should be reduced/deactivated in spite of the manipulation of the brake pedal. To that end, the pressurized media displaced from the master brake cylinder to the wheel brakes via manipulation of the brake pedal should be counteracted, in that the pressurized media displaced from the master brake cylinder is transported via the at least one wheel brake caliper into at least one accumulator, by opening the exhaust valves of the hydraulic brake system. In this manner, regenerative braking carried out by the electrical drive unit should be able to be screened.